mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Sarashina
Sarashina is an edit of Youmu Konpaku by Lates. A very unique character, Sarashina takes Youmu Konpaku's combo ability and ramps it up to levels rivaling that of Marvel vs. Capcom. Almost any normal move she uses can combo into another move, and her airdashes add even more combo potential. All these are on top of some very useful defensive Specials that help to keep pressure off of her. Her unique "limit system" does keep tabs on her combo ability but, to some extent, she can be considered cheap. This character has a 12th palette mode, which besides the usual Life and super regeneration, deactivates the limit system for maximum combo ability. Gameplay Sarashina has poor Life and slow ranged options, but that is more than made up for by her high speed, nasty counters and, most of all, her devastating close range combos. However, understanding her mechanics requires an understanding of the unique "limit system" that Lates has implemented. 'Understanding the Limit System' Lates mentions in the character readme that he was going for a more "unique" mechanic system with this character, and it shows. When Sarashina is loaded, the following gauge will appear onscreen: 'Airdash Gauge' The circular meter is the Airdash Gauge. While in the air, Sarashina is able to perform an airdash by pressing + any direction (except ). The gauge initially holds enough to allow for 4 airdashes in rapid succession. Gauge must be at least 25% full to airdash. The gauge refills slowly in the air, but rapidly on the ground. Some Specials will drain the meter, but being ground Specials, the meter should refill quick enough for you to get 1 airdash off after the move is complete. Combo Limit Counter The large number in the middle is the Combo Limit Counter. Whenever Sarashina connects a melee move with the opponent, the number increases by one. Once the number reaches 15, the next hit will have a unique sound, and the combo will end. The counter resets on combo end. Do note that some moves will not add to the counter, while some Specials add a lot. Guardstring Limit Counter The small number on the left is the Guardstring Limit Counter. It counts how many melee moves have been blocked in the current blockstring. When it reaches 15, Sarashina will be temporarily stunned. Slash Chain Hitting the enemy with a move that uses Sarashina's sword ( or ) allows you to use one of 4 chain links - 3 ground, 1 air, or a chain extinction '( ) for 1000 Power. 2 of the 4 chain links end the combo, but one is an important launcher move and another is a very damaging command throw that will devastate an opponent who keeps blocking. 'Stats 'Movelist' 'Mechanics' : Forward Dash * Followup : Dash Kick : Backdash air, (any direction except )+ : Airdash (uses 25% airdash gauge) 'Chain Links' Only available when using a / move.' Any 2 attack buttons: Crescent Moon Slash + Any 2 attack buttons: Flurry Slash + Any 2 attack buttons: Grab 'n' Cut (throw) air, Any 2 attack buttons: Breakthrough 'Special Moves' : Wave Slash (air-usable) : Soul Eruption : Ring Slash : Sakura Surge : Counter : Charged Draw (Unblockable) 'Chain Extinction' ''Execute with . Uses up the only stock, only available when using a / '''move. Standing: Slash of Infinity Crouching: Sword of Cleansing Midair: Aerial Blitz Videos Category:Characters Category:Edited Touhou Characters Category:Females Category:Humanoids